


11/11/16

by oroborus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oroborus/pseuds/oroborus
Summary: What if Homestuck had ended differently...
What if they had found a planet within their new universe...
A planet, called Earth...





	

"So, why are we on this stupid battleship exactly?" Dave wondered out loud, to no one in particular.

"Because _Dave_ , it's the only ship we had that was big enough to hold everyone." Jade explained. "It's not that difficult to understand really..."  
"Okay, great, that's just fine and fuckin' dandy, but what I meant, was why the battleship you arrived here in?"  
"Oh! oh...well I guess, I was alone on this ship for three years, it just felt right for the last leg of our journey to be on-board it together, y'know?" Jade responded, awkwardly.  
"Eh, I've heard of worse reasons for things I guess, so where's this thing headed?" Dave asked.

"Apparently Rose found the perfect place to drop off Earth, a star that's perfectly identical to our old sun."  
"Huh, that's pretty convenient don't ya think? I mean, what are the chances that there just so happens to be a copy of the Sun in our new universe. Like, B-Slick knew we needed someplace to put the Earth and was just like, well shit why don't ya just have your old motherfuckin' sun back god _damn_." Dave rambled.  
"Heheh, anyway since I can't use my first guardian powers anymore we're confined to travelling at light speed, so we'll arrive in about five hours. Til then feel free to just hang out, if you need me at all I'll be inside watching anime with your bro!" Jade said excitedly, her dog ears perking up.  
"Alright Harley, if you and my bro wanna go weeb-it-up the whole way to our new sun, then that's fine by me, just don't drag me into it! I'm just gonna go find Karkat, kay?" Dave said, walking down into the ship.

After trudging through about ten identical hallways Dave finally heard Karkat talking with Rose.  
"Okay Lalonde, that i can understand but, why keep it a secret from the others?"  
"I thought it would be a pleasant surprise upon arrival, and...well, I'd like them to see it with their own eyes rather than having to hear about it while five hours away, just, please don't tell Dave alright?"  
" _W-what_!?! Why would I tell that d-dick anything!?!"  
"Honestly Karkat, it doesn't take a genius to figure out you two are flushed for one another, you two were the meteor's worst kept secret."  
"Justpleasedon'ttellanyoneelse!"  
"I wont so long as you keep Dave-and everyone else, in the dark about-"  
"Hey Karkat" Dave said, entering the door the voices were coming from.  
"Oh, hey Dave."  
"Ah, David it's splendid to see you, why don't I grant you and Mr.Vantas some... _alone time_." Rose said, exiting the room.

God she is so insufferable sometimes.  
"So what were you two talkin' about?" Dave asked.  
"Oh, y'know just, what we're gonna do when we get to Earth's new location."  
"Aight, nothin' wrong with that I s'pose. Y'know, I think, just hangin' out with everybody, livin' with you, I think that's all I really wanna do after we drop off earth."  
"Wow."  
"What?"  
"Those words that just sprayed out of your protein chute there. That was without a doubt, the dumbest thing I have ever heard you say, you useless fuck-wit."  
"Yeah, yeah, love you to babe." Dave said, settling onto the couch next to Karkat.

"Well _excuuuse_ me jackass, I don't recall giving you permission to sit next to me!"  
Suddenly the door opened revealing...Dave. "Hey Karkat can past-me sit next to you?" Future Dave inquired.  
"You have got to be fucking-fine you can sit next to me you goddamn Nook-Whiffer."  
"Yes!" "Yes!" The Daves said simultaneously.  
"Welp, bye Karkat." Future Dave responded, time-travelling away.  
"Dave..."  
"Yeah Karkat?"  
"I hate you."  
"Aw, I hate you too."  
Dave says, leaning in and kissing Karkat.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Eleven/Eleven everyone!


End file.
